The Eternal Daysong
by Isclanel
Summary: Amelia, or Mel, Daysong is a spunky young mousemaid with a special gift.......and with special gifts come enemies that pretty much just want that gift. I suck at summaries. CHP. 3 UP! Please R&R! Rated T just to be safe.
1. Prologue

It was midnight, the very first hour of the new summer. Vulgor the Vulgar, the pine marten warlord, stood on top of a hill by the fringes of Mossflower Woods. Looking down he saw his great horde of vermin, the horde that had taken him five years to recruit. Five years was a long time for the pine marten. He wasn't getting any younger. To gain back those five years, Vulgor needed something, something that would make him live forever, give him eternal life. That something was the Eternal Daysong.

Vulgor wasn't sure whether the Eternal Daysong was a spirit, a creature, or a song that was written on a piece of parchment. Any which way, the Daysong is supposed to last, or live, forever. If the pine marten destroyed it, its eternal life would flow into the destroyer, thus making Vulgor an immortal.

Once again, the warlord looked down at his horde. He cackled. The gold earrings on his head quivered, the rubies and emeralds that were made into a necklace trembled, the many yellow fangs in his mouth shook, his red tunic and the blue cape swayed in the wind's direction. Surely enough, Vulgor lived up to his name. He thrust up his head to yell his warcry: "Vulgoooooooooooooooooooooor!!!!!!"

At the sound of their leader's warcry, the horde threw their paws up to their brows in a smart salute; they were ready to serve. Vulgor nodded his head in approval. This horde was his to command, his to control. The pine marten and his horde threw back their heads simultaneously and together they shouted out in one voice to the stars of the night:

"Vuuuulllllggoooooooooooooorrrr!!!"

_Author's Note: There's the prologue. Its much more detailed than the summary, just so that you can get a better understanding of the story. This fic is rated T just to be safe. _


	2. One: Reasons

_Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. I apologize for the inconvenience, but I probably won't be updating that often; school's pretty hectic. If you have any questions, please feel free to ask. __**Constructive **__criticism/advice/tips are welcome._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Redwall and Salamandastron or any of those places and I most certainly do not own any of the series' characters, the wonderful author Brian Jacques does. _

_**Chapter One**_

_Reasons_

The wind blew ever so swiftly in Mossflower Woods, causing leaves to rustle amongst the trees. The soft _chirp-chirp-chirp _of birds could be heard, if you listened well.

A new day was beginning. All across Mossflower, creatures yawned and stretched, got ready to begin the day's work. However, there was one little family of mice living in a well secluded thicket that was already up and about.

Mel Daysong ran through the thicket – "Quickly," her parents had told her – to a small river with a large wooden bucket. She dipped it in the rushing water and pulled it out, ran back home and slammed it on the kitchen table. The water sloshed and a bit spilled on the table, but Mel didn't care. She was too tired to even notice.

Three seasons ago, Mel had gotten out of Dibbun age. Ever since that day, her parents had rushed her out of bed at least two hours before the crack of dawn. Why? Mel hadn't a single clue. She thought back to the second day of her non-Dibbun seasons:

"_Amelia! Rise and shine! We have a lot to get done today," River Daysong, Mel's mother called._

_The mousemaid sat up in her bed and took a tired glance out the window. The sun wasn't even up yet! That was strange, why would Mel's mother be waking her up at this time of day…...or is it night?_

_--------_

_Mel was gardening turnips with her mother when the sun rose. Now that there was some light, she could finally see River's face: It didn't look too happy._

"_Mom, why did you wake me up so early?" Mel questioned her mother. "The sky was almost black. Hardly any creatures were awake. By the way, where's Dad?" _

"_Well, er, I just thought that maybe since you're out of Dibbun age, you'll be able to help around the house much more than you used to. Besides, we need to keep a closer eye on you than before," River answered with a strained look on her face._

"_Why is that?"_

"_The reasons are…unexplainable dear. You'll understand when you get older. As for your father, well, he's, um, fishing."_

That was a day that Mel would never forget.

Of course, that day was not one that held much significance in her life…until now.

Since about one week ago, Mel's parents had been herding her in and out of the house: Out before the crack of dawn, and in as soon as twilight struck. They forbid her to go anywhere past the thicket without their consent, and if she did have their consent, she wouldn't be out for more than five minutes. In fact, they hadn't even allowed her to visit her – much older – best friend Sage the mousemaid.

Mel wondered if these absurd restrictions had something to do with her mother's corny answer: _The reasons are…unexplainable dear. You'll understand when you get older._

What were these reasons? Surely if her mother wouldn't tell her, then these reasons must be confidential – _very _confidential. And of course, these reasons wouldn't be revealed to Mel until she was a good deal older.

But maybe she wouldn't have to wait.

Mel's father, Forogo Daysong, wasn't "fishing" today, so both of her parents would be home. Maybe she could ask them about those reasons today. Yes, she would do just that.

--------

"Mom! Dad!" Mel scanned the large thicket for a sign of her parents as she stepped out of the hut.

"Over here, dear!" came River's voice from somewhere behind the hut.

The mousemaid ran towards the sound of her mother's voice. She could hear creatures scowling and grunting outside of the thicket as they began their day's work.

Her parents were gardening when Mel reached them. "Is there something you need, dear?" her mother asked kindly.

Mel sat down upon the grass and picked at the pile of discarded weeds. "Yeah, um, I don't know how to tell you this, but, uh, why do you guys awaken me so early in the day?"

Forogo looked up from plucking a large weed. "Why do you ask?" he questioned in that gruff voice of his.

"No reason, I'm just curious."

"I thought that I already answered that question before," her mother answered.

"But you said that the reasons were unexplainable, and that if I was older, I would understand much better."

Mel's parents stared at their daughter with a certain look that Mel didn't like at all: It seemed as though they were hiding something.

Seeing that they weren't about to say anything at the present, she continued. "I just want to know of you could explain those reasons right now."

That same secretive look.

"I also want to know why you haven't let visit Sage."

River snapped out of that strange look. "That reminds me. Sage stopped by while you were getting dressed with a letter. We've already read it, and we think that you should, too. Hopefully it'll answer part of your question."

She held out a piece of parchment rolled up around a birch branch.

Mel snatched it out of her mother's hand, unrolled it to read the letter that was written in Sage's fine penmanship:

_My good friend Amelia,_

_I understand that your parents haven't allowed you to stop by my place in quite a while. __I thank them greatly for doing so. _(Mel snorted at this)

_You see, shortly after the first week of your non-Dibbunhood, a drastic thing happened. It started out as on ordinary day: I was helping Mother and Father fix breakfast, my brothers were setting the table, and my sisters were sweeping the floor. _

_All of a sudden, the door burst open. What appeared to be a female pine marten barged in. She was heavily armed with daggers and a bow-and-arrow at the ready. She pointed the deadly weapon at my father, and asked if we had the Eternal Daysong, whatever that is._

_I immediately thought of you and your family, your last name being Daysong._

_Since my father never uttered a single word, she killed him. Mother and my siblings screamed, and the pine marten killed them too. While all of the ruckus was going on, I sneaked out of the house._

_As soon as I was out, I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I passed out soon after. The next time that I opened my eyes, I was in Redwall, and yes, I have been there before. I was lying down on a bed in the infirmary, and this kind young mouse named Brother Simeon was tending to me._

_So, as you can see, there is danger loose in Mossflower. I would highly recommend for you and your family to come and live with me at Redwall. _

_If you should decide against that, I must say that I am extremely proud to say that you were my best friend. _

_May you fare well,_

_Sage_

Mel stood with the letter unrolled in her paws, her jaw hanging wide open, and tears running down her cheeks.

_A/N: Special thanks to _Ethias Mouse _for editing Sage's letter!_


	3. Truths

_A/N: Don't you just totally hate writer's block? I should be updating much sooner in the near future..._

_The whole reason why I decided to write this fic was so that I can explore the history of my favourite Canon characters. Just so that you don't get lost, I would suggest reading "Mariel of Redwall" and "Mossflower" if you hadn't already (note the __**already**)._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Mariel of Redwall"or "Mossflower"._

_**Chapter Two**_

_Truths_

Mel stood with the letter unrolled in her paws, her jaw hanging wide open, and tears running down her cheeks.

"I…I don't understand…Sage…" Mel murmured. "She…she was my best friend…" Her voice trailed off.

She shook her head and quickly wiped the tears off her face using her tunic sleeve. She re-read the letter, this time noting the new whereabouts of her friend. _The next time I opened my eyes, I was in Redwall………_

_At least Sage is somewhere safe, _thought Mel. She had always dreamed of going to Redwall, but of course, she was stuck in her solitary – well, sort of solitary – confinement known as the thicket.

The mousemaid read the letter once more. This time, three words jumped out at her as if they were plastered in thick ink right in the middle of the page: _the Eternal Daysong. _Mel wondered if whatever that was had something to do with her surname, Daysong. She decided to turn the question to her parents. "Mom, Dad, do you know anything about this so-called 'Eternal Daysong?' And why is our family name included?"

Her parents suddenly turned so rigid, Mel began to wonder if they were statues. Neither of them answered her question. "Mom? Dad?"

They came to. "It's nothing of your concern, darling." River spoke quickly. "You should go and finish your daily chores."

Mel was furious. Of _course _it was of her concern! If what Sage had stated in the letter was true, then her own family might be the next victims. And Mel knew for a fact that most vermin don't travel alone……

She exploded. "I'm _not _gonna do my chores! I'm gonna listen to the two of you explain to me what you're hiding. Oh yeah, I know you're hiding something!"

"Mel, we'll explain whatever that is when you're older," Forogo said roughly.

"Aha! I knew it! I knew you were hiding something!" Mel jumped up and down pointing at her parents. Thinking that her actions were very Dibbun-like, she stopped and placed her paws on her hips, glared at her parents.

"We're not hiding anything and that's final Amelia!" Forogo snapped back.

Mel didn't like that at all. If her full name was used, she knew that she was in trouble.

She sat back down on the ground and sulkily picked at the pile of weeds once more.

River sighed and knelt down beside her daughter. She patted her back and looked at her husband. "Maybe it _is_ time that we told her truth."

Forogo knew that he had lost this round and knelt down with his family. "Mel? Are you listening?"

Mel smiled back. "Yup. I'm all ears!"

Her father chuckled and began. "Long, long ago there was a mouse named Martin the Warrior. Do you remember when I told you his story when you were a Dibbun?" – Mel nodded – "Good. The wildcat that he defeated, Tsarmina, had a pine marten under her service named Ashleg. He deserted her after she had gone mad with power.

"Ashleg escaped to the fringes of Mossflower, where he resided for a season or two. Then, one night, he heard the sound of paws coming closer and closer to his little home. He crept outside, and there before him was an old mouse – possibly the same age as himself. Ashleg beckoned for the creature to come inside, but instead, the mouse laid down a tiny bundle. He pointed at it, then turned heel and ran away.

"The pine marten knelt down beside the bundle and cautiously pulled back the wrappings to reveal a female mousebabe sound asleep.

"Ashleg cared for the mousebabe for a few seasons. However, when he was on a walk he heard a screech, and raced home. There he found the mousebabe sprawled out on the floor and a long ditch that was never there before. The babe had been bitten by an adder.

"The marten was in the middle of digging a hole for the dead creature, when all of a sudden, it stirred. Ashleg didn't believe it when the babe gave a tiny yawn. He ran away, leaving the poor creature alone.

"The babe of course, never knew that it had been bitten. It felt like it was beginning a new life. Actually, it was the start of her immortality.

"A mouse family took the babe in, and the mouseling stayed in that family line for a great deal of time – but it was always a babe.

"Now, when the babe was cared for by a certain mouse couple, its immortality unknowingly disappeared, and she lived through its Dibbun years. But the mouse couple still knew that their 'daughter' was special. They also know that her immortality will once again begin when she becomes an elder."

Mel noticed a change in her dad's story. "Hey, what do you mean 'they also _know_' and 'when she _becomes _elder'?"

Forogo answered quietly, "I said that because the mouse still has to become an elder, and the couple knows about her immortality. And that couple is me and your mother."

Mel's jaw dropped. "Are you s-saying that I am the m-mousebabe in the st-story?" she asked shockingly.

Her parents nodded. "We're also saying that you are the Eternal Daysong," River stated.

"That's scary."

"It is," Forogo commented. "Something that's even scarier is the fact that one of Ashleg's descendants, Vulgor the Vulgar, is looking for you. He wants to find you so that he can gain your immortality before you once again possess it. I'm pretty sure that the pine marten in Sage's letter is part of his horde. Yes, we know about him, and we know that he has control over a large horde of vermin."

"Did you really have to tell her that part?"

"Are you saying that he wants to kill me?"

"Don't worry, we'll protect you."

River set her head in her paws.

That _really_ set Mel's heart beating. _No fear, _she told herself. _Bad guys never win, ever, right? _"So…does that mean that we can move to Redwall so we'll be nice and safe?"

River shrugged her shoulders. "If that's what you want, after all, Redwall Abbey is a sturdy place and we should be safe from harm there."

Mel was close to tears. _I…I'm gonna see Sage again!_

_A/N: Lotsa stuff that got revealed in that chapter! Don't worry, I promise that the upcoming chapters will be much more exciting! Oh yeah, you probably know which Sage I'm referring to, eh? (yeah, I'm Canadian, we say eh)_

_Feel free to guess what happens next, and don't forget to R&R! (BTW, this is my 1st fic so be nice! And thanks for all of the wonderful suggestions you guys gave for the last chapter!)_


	4. Campfire

_A/N: Okay, there was this weird virus on my computer that took forever to get fixed. So sorry for the late update!_

_**Chapter 3**_

_Campfire_

The sun was setting in the far west. The sky changed from a light orange colour to a black blanket of darkness. Little by little, the stars appeared. Many residents of Mossflower Woods were settling down.

It was nighttime.

Mel said goodnight to her parents and went to her room. She changed into her nightgown, climbed into bed, and fell asleep.

"_Amelia Daysong."_

"_Huh?" Mel turned this way and that, trying to figure out where the voice had come from. _

"_Amelia Daysong."_

_Mel's head spun around and there before her stood a mouse clad in gleaming silver armor. A helmet was placed upon his head, so Mel couldn't figure out who it was. He was carrying a magnificently carved sword. _

_All of a sudden, Mel was standing on a beach. In front of her was the vast ocean, stretching as far as the eye could see. In the distance, she could see a large mountain. She could hear loud commands being issued from around that area._

_The mysterious stranger suddenly appeared. He pointed with his sword to the huge mountain-rock and said in a no-nonsense type of voice, "Seek the mountain to the west, your safety there is the best."_

_Then he was gone._

----x----

"Ye with thae axe! And ye, with thae sling! Join my tent guard tonight!"

Somewhere over the fringes of Mossflower, Vulgor the Vulgar was placing his tent guard for the night. The rest of his horde had set up their tents, the captains with their own guards as well.

"Scarback! Mowver! To my side, now!"

The two unfortunate weasel captains rushed over to his side. "Yes chief?"

Vulgor cast his vile glare over the pair. "Post some guards fer me. Then 'ave Limbose come tae my tent. Move!"

"Aye aye chief!" They saluted and ran.

The warlord sighed and steadily returned to his tent, waited for his visitor.

----x----

Scarback and Mowver posted some guards, after which they went to the Captains' Campfire, a campfire that the captains of the horde used as a meeting place, or for a more appropriate term, gossip circle.

Vulgor had chosen to place his tent on the east side of the camp. To keep any "news" from reaching his ears, the captains set up the Campfire every night on the west side of the camp. Since the captains' individual tents were scattered across the camp, the fire was quite a walk for some. But the idea of fresh, new gossip drove them to walk.

A female pine marten captain by the name of Tatona was present. She was in charge of training the hordebeasts in case of battle. Coming from the north, she, along with most of the horde, spoke with a northern accent. Noticing the weasels coming, she began to speak: "Well if it isn't the pig-'eaded pair. Wot's up with thae chief?"

Mowver scowled. "Grumpy blighter. He wants to see Limbose."

"Limbose ain't here." It was Jutknok, Vulgor's pine marten scribe captain. He spoke with a slight twang in his voice. "She's in her tent. Said that she don't want no intruders unless it's an emergency."

Tatona rolled her eyes. "Thae poor thing's such a loner. No wonder she's cooped up in that tent all night long with nobeast by 'er side." She smirked. "Betcha ye'd love tae be in there with 'er." She scooted next to him and began to gently rub his back.

Jutknok leaned away in disgust. "Aren't you already hittin' on the chief?"

"So?"

The scribe merely shook his head and stared at the campfire. "Anybeast gettin' Limbose?"

"Why would we? Ye should. After all..."

Jutknok left before he could hear anything else.

----x----

Limbose, Vulgor's pine marten healer captain, was sitting at her desk, mixing some herbs together. It was either that, tending to a hordebeast's wounds, or sparring with the other captains that occupied most of her life. She wasn't a big talker, which is why she spent most of her time alone in her tent. Occasionally she'd join the nighttime Captains' Campfire though.

The healer captain's tent was decorated with numerous baskets, each filled with either bottles holding different types of herbs or poultices, or boxes of bandages, gauzes, and special medicines. In one corner of the tent, a blanket was spread out on the floor with a thinner sheet on top. Limbose used this as her bed. Next to the "bed" was a pile of books. Some were used as a reference for special treatments and illnesses. As Jutknok was the horde's head scribe, he obliged to writing down Limbose's findings as she dictated them. Those words were engraved in the other books. After all, she wasn't the best with quill and ink. Adjacent to the tent entrance was the desk.

"Captain Limbose?" One of her guards entered the tent. "Captain Jutknok wishes tae speak with ye."

"Let him in," she answered quietly.

The guard exited and Jutknok stepped inside. "That again, eh?"

Limbose looked up from her work. "Well, there's really not anything else to do."

"You should come to the Fire more of'en."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No, actually. The two buffoons of captains Scarback and Mowver told me that the chief wanna see you."

"Oh, okay." Limbose hurried out of the tent, passing Jutknok on the way. The scribe caught a whiff of her, and the arousing aroma of fresh mint and wildberries reached his nose. It was the most wonderful thing that he had ever smelled. He wondered if the mixture on the desk had something to do with it.

Jutknok made his way to the desk of the healer captain. He sat down on the stool, bent his head inward to the bowl, and sniffed. The same incredible smell was distinct.

That was when a certain thought came across the scribe's head. During the afternoon, Vulgor had called Limbose to his tent. After that, she headed straight for her own tent. Jutknok had came in, but she had insisted on everybeast staying out. And the mixture in the bowl didn't look at all like a cure. Maybe, just maybe, it was a fragrance that Limbose had made, applied onto her, and then hurried past himself to see Vulgor!

_So then...she might not...me...grr..._Jutknok's mind was racing. Immediately, he began to make his way to the Fire.

----x----

Jutknok's heavy footpaws announced his arrival at the Captains' Campfire. He sat down between Scarback and Tatona.

"A bit grumpy, are we?" the pine marten fem asked.

Baffoot, Vulgor's pine marten captain and head of weaponry, was a sadist, and thus started on Jutknok: "Did Limbose dump ye? Ye poor thing." He made a retching sound.

The scribe cast a cold glare in the sadist's direction. "Limbose's in the chief's tent.

Tatona's eyes widened. "An' it's nighttime!"

Polhard, Vulgor's weasel captain and head spy, was snuggling up to Mowver. "Don't fret Jutknok. I'm sure nothin' will happen," she murmured.

"Oh yeah?" Jutknok answered. He related everything his conversation with Limbose in her tent, and what thoughts had occured to him.

"Sucker," Baffoot snickered.

Jutknok just set his head in his paws.

_A/N: I've introduced the main members of the baddies side, and Mel had a dream that included a mouse we all know. Please R&R!_


End file.
